


格朗泰尔来了一次一见钟情

by MabelCurry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, don't ask me about logic, just sweet sweet sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelCurry/pseuds/MabelCurry
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	格朗泰尔来了一次一见钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，一群大学生的恋爱故事。有一点双C。（传统意义上的）HE，建议搭配BGM：Love Story - Taylor Swift  
> 他们拥有彼此，我不拥有他们。

格朗泰尔来了一场一见钟情。  
这一天本来是寻常而倒霉的一天，2月13日。他在早晨八点钟起床，穿衣服洗脸刷牙上厕所吃了一个冷冻墨西哥卷饼当早饭，就连这个卷饼都冰冷僵硬得极其正常。格朗泰尔用三十二分钟干完这些事情并奔进教室坐在古费拉克边上，还嘟哝了一声谢谢。  
他只迟到了两分钟，好消息。  
格朗泰尔在包里和兜里翻翻找找，终于翻出了《伊利亚特》和一支铅笔。这是西方神话研究的课堂。  
本来他挺喜欢讲这堂课的爱尔兰老头的，但是他今天得了什么什么软组织什么炎，所以是一个头顶油光发亮的谢顶中年男人来代课，他的声音洪亮，但出奇地有催眠效果，格朗泰尔昨晚上打堡垒之夜打到凌晨两点半，直到突然楼上的一家人传来凄厉的哭声让格朗泰尔怀疑吵醒他家小孩的原因很可能是自己因队友不给力的骂娘声，他才（在他良心的驱使下）放下手机睡觉了。本来五个半小时的睡眠勉勉强强也够了，但是得亏这位油光发亮的老师，他从来没有这么想睡觉。  
外面在下雨，二月份的天气非常冷，最糟糕的是今天下雨了，灰蒙蒙的天空和稀里哗啦的雨让格朗泰尔感觉很压抑。他用铅笔在书的扉页画画。他画了一个正在给公白飞发短信的古费拉克。  
“画的不错。”古费拉克探过头来，“但是这是你从图书馆借的书啊。”  
“所以我用了铅笔。”格朗泰尔欣赏了一下自己的大作，满意地把铅笔丢进嘴里。  
呸呸呸，这不是糖！格朗泰尔突然醒悟，他很大声地把铅笔吐出来，为了防止铅中毒，我必须吃一块橡皮！他发出的一系列声响引起了老师的注意。  
“那位穿着绿色外套的先生，你在做什么？”  
“我在吃铅笔。”格朗泰尔关注到坐在前排的女生的惊恐目光，于是马上补上：“我把它吐出来了。”  
“那您可以不要再发出声音了吗？”  
不行。格朗泰尔很想这么说，但他说：“可以。等我吃完这块橡皮。”  
课堂里掀起一阵骚动和窃笑声，老师的脸色不大好看。但格朗泰尔很高兴。

格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地上完了早上的两节课，他不是很饿，可能是因为下雨天的缘故，他没有胃口，于是吃了两根士力架和一盒牛奶。它们很能填饱肚子，可是太冷了，于是格朗泰尔去食堂买了一碗一点都不俄罗斯的罗宋汤。这是他在食堂最讨厌的汤，可倒霉的是今天只剩下这种汤了。  
这碗汤喝起来像橡胶西红柿掉进了速溶咖啡里，还有一股很浓的药味，像若李身上带着的感冒药味。但是它是热的，这至少让格朗泰尔暖和了一点。  
格朗泰尔下午没有课，他平常会很开心，但今天他非常不开心。  
是为什么呢？是因为出门时因为楼梯太滑而摔倒，像滑滑梯一样滑下了楼吗？（那可真疼！）是因为在楼下为了看手表而手一抖不小心把咖啡全倒了吗？是因为他早上吃了一个半生不熟的疑似是塑胶材质的过期taco吗？还是因为他去买士力架时被一个人高马大的一脸阴沉的小伙子插队了呢？  
今天怎么这么倒霉？！格朗泰尔在盘点了这些事后长叹一口气。  
不管怎么样，他决定去图书馆把《伊利亚特》还掉，即使有可能在路上会碰见一些意外，在馆内也会遇上更多倒霉事，但我们的勇士格朗泰尔勇敢地出发，面对未知的挑战！  
哦，他没有忘记把画在书上的古费拉克擦掉。

真冷，真冷。格朗泰尔几乎要尖叫了，他的肺部挣扎着挤出几丝冰凉的空气。至少雨停了。他把耳机里的音乐调大了声音。他正在听泰勒斯威夫特，她的音乐总让他觉得很冷，所以这几首歌显然不适宜今天的天气，但格朗泰尔冷到不愿意伸出手切换一下歌单。  
于是他缩手缩脚地踏过一片泥泞，耳机里大声播放着I Knew You Were Trouble，保持着自己的帆布鞋不沾上泥点。真冷，真倒霉。雨虽然停了，但是太阳没有出来。那可有什么用呢，自己晒的衣服不知道什么时候才能干。  
其实那几件衬衫早干了，在一个月以前就已经干了。但是格朗泰尔一直忘记把它们收回来，以至于它们在一个月的寒冬里遭受了雨雪侵蚀，也断断续续被太阳晒干过几次，但这几天连绵的雨滴让它们第四次地湿了。  
格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地冲进温暖的图书馆大门，很惊讶自己的鞋子居然没脏。难道他要开始转运了吗？  
他向前台的老得似乎有几百岁的图书管理员波利先生登记了一下，便拿着书去还。他走在一排排又长又高的木质书架间，有一些灰尘在暗淡的灯光里飞扬。耳机里的歌放完了，切换到了下一首，Love Story。  
格朗泰尔的心脏突然猛烈地跳动起来，不是因为他看到了蜘蛛或是一个日本女鬼，更不是因为国际明星的歌声，他也不知道为什么，心脏的跳动不是他所能控制的。他只是觉得似乎有一件什么大事要发生，而他全身的血液都在血管里飞驰，他的精神高度兴奋。  
格朗泰尔走到西方神话那一块。他一路摸索着图书编号，找到了《伊利亚特》该待的位置。耳机里的斯威夫特女士还在唱着：  
“We were both young when I first saw you...”  
哈，难道我朱丽叶今天就要遇见我的罗密欧了吗？格朗泰尔自嘲地想，平复一下自己的心跳，把《伊利亚特》塞进它该待的地方，抽出它边上的《奥德赛》。  
他看见了，在他抽出那本书的一瞬间，对面有个人也抽出了一本书。格朗泰尔看见了，那个人。  
他看见了，他几乎不能相信这个事实。  
一个金色头发的人，他多美，像是云石雕像。他多亮，他多炫目，他多像神。任何语言都失色了，连格朗泰尔自己也失色了，他觉得自己的胃里翻腾着一股热流，好像要烧毁他的脑子，他的眼睛，只留下这个人。  
太阳出来了，在这一刻，投在那个人的脸上，鼻翼投下一侧阴影。他拿着刚刚拿下来的一本书正在翻阅。  
格朗泰尔的瞳孔骤然放大了，他摘下耳机，歌手还在唱着，没有什么变化的迹象，仿佛格朗泰尔的世界没有一瞬间明亮了：“It’s a love story, baby just say yes.”  
格朗泰尔觉得自己死去了，实际上他还活着，但他值得死去，这世上任何一个活着的生命都不配看见他的容貌，任何一个人在看见了他之后怎还能保持纯洁，不产生狂热的念头呢？  
格朗泰尔觉得自己一定是已经死过了。  
这就是一见钟情。他绝望地想。

“这就是一见钟情！”古费拉克骄傲地宣布。  
“是的。”公白飞赞同。  
格朗泰尔有点郁闷，但他又有一种莫名的兴奋，仿佛他的生命终于被点亮了似的——的确是这样，自从遇见了那个金色的天使后他的所有倒霉事都消失了。  
他喝了一大口苹果芬达，公白飞的家里没有准备着酒。  
“再描述一下那人的相貌！”古费拉克在格朗泰尔喝汽水的间隙和男友交换了几句耳语，他热切地补充道，“快说说，没准我认识他！”  
格朗泰尔无神的双眼像被激活了似的亮了起来，他结结巴巴地开始说：“呃，就是，就是很好看，金色的头发，个子和我差不多高，鼻梁高高的，有一双绝美的蓝眼睛……”  
“停停停，你知不知道他借了什么书？”  
“《社会契约论》，我想。”格朗泰尔若有所思，“怎么了？”  
古费拉克和公白飞交换了一个眼神，那仿佛在说：唉，可怜的格朗泰尔，他爱上了不该爱的人！  
“怎么了，我还没死呢！”格朗泰尔试图开个玩笑。  
公白飞沉吟了一会儿：“我认识他。你明天也能去认识他。”  
“明天是情人节，甜心。”古费拉克提醒了他一下，“我们晚上还有安排。”  
公白飞向他保证：“我们只需抽出一点时间来解救一下enamorado*的格朗泰尔！”  
“什么？我感觉我被蒙在鼓里了。”他们对话中的主角无辜地举起双手。  
“你很快就不会了。”古费拉克承诺。

enamorado*：西班牙语，陷入爱情的。我觉得这个词太可爱啦！

2月14日，情人节，也是格朗泰尔去见他一见钟情的对象的第一天。古费拉克约的时间是下午两点，而幸运的是格朗泰尔今天没有课。他在早上七点半就起了床——严格来讲，他其实凌晨两点就起床了，只不过没有真的“起来”，但他已经兴奋到睡不着了。所以他起来，赶在吐司面包过期之前吃了它们（真险，晚五分钟就不能吃了），喝了一大杯白开水，然后开始盘算今天的活动。  
对，他要去趟理发店，把自己的毛发梳理梳理，然后换上他的好衣服（它们还晒在外面呢，晒了一个多月，谢天谢地它们看起来不脏），然后去逛逛街上，看看有没有什么东西能够带给那个金头发。  
格朗泰尔随手套上自己的常穿的黑色夹克，准备出门理发。他不想也不能在上午就把漂亮的衣服穿出去——昨天刚刚出的太阳还没把它们晒干呢。于是格朗泰尔穿着他磨出了线头的黑色夹克衫，这件衣服在心脏的位置有一个刺绣，是一串文字“这儿什么也没有！”好吧，他承认，这挺蠢的。他里面穿的是自己最喜欢也穿了最多次以至于洗的有些发白的绿色套头卫衣，上面的印花是一个巨大的酒瓶（这也是它如此受人喜爱的原因）。  
于是一个非常标准的格朗泰尔出门去了。

倒霉事还没完，他痛苦地发现，自己没带钱包，身上的零钱什么也不够。  
他走出理发店的门，正准备回家拿钱包时，（对于我们来说）更倒霉的事情发生了——他在门口看见几个人围着一张小桌子斗牌。  
相信有经验的读者看到这里都会发出一声痛呼，毕竟赌博这种对于格朗泰尔诱惑极大的事情总不能给他带来什么好处！但是他还是走过去，围拢在围观的人群边上。  
不过一会儿，他便掏出自己仅剩的几角钱加入了赌局。  
“七——八！八点！”  
“五点。”  
“你赢了。”  
“我的确赢了，再来一次！”  
格朗泰尔赢了很多次，也输了很多次，他很沉迷于这种游戏，有那么几个小时，他忘记了自己出门的目的。当格朗泰尔又一次甩出一个骰子时，他似乎感到有一种灼热的明亮的目光在他身上扫视了一圈，当他抬起头时却又看不见什么人。

格朗泰尔被手机铃声打扰了，他滑开屏幕，来电显示是古费拉克，他再定睛一看——已经是两点七分了，离约定的见面时间过去了七分钟。他赶快丢下手里的牌，匆匆忙忙抓起小桌上属于自己的一堆纸币和硬币，冲出这个是非之地。  
“你他妈在哪里？”古费拉克的声音透露着不耐烦。  
“我刚刚下了公交车，路上有点堵。”格朗泰尔一边飞奔着进入一家小花店一边朝电话大喊，“我马上到！”  
“你他妈从你家来根本不用坐车——”古费拉克的声音被挂断了，格朗泰尔冲进花店，对店员小姑娘喊道：“玫瑰花！”  
小姑娘被这来势汹汹的年轻人下了一跳，她指指角落里一个可怜兮兮的花瓶里无精打采的三支红玫瑰：“只剩下这些了。”  
“他妈的，情人节——”格朗泰尔抽出那三支花苞摇摇欲坠的可怜的玫瑰花，他把零钱丢在柜台上，带着花飞出门，快凋谢的花儿在他身后飘飘洒洒地落下花瓣。  
古费拉克非常生气，他一边抓过格朗泰尔的手腕把他拖走一边不停地用语言攻击他。格朗泰尔在气喘吁吁地奔跑，一路上只顾着保证自己不撞上来往的行人或是一堵墙。  
“到了。”古费拉克扯着他奔进一条歪歪斜斜的狭窄小巷，拉开一扇年纪看起来比格朗泰尔还要大的门把他塞进去。  
“这是个酒馆。”格朗泰尔皱皱鼻子，吸入一些烟味和酒精气息——他非常熟悉的感觉，“我以为这会是个一对一见面。在某家高档意大利餐厅——”他望望周围一群人，远远地在角落里有一个秃头向他举杯。  
“哦不，我忘记告诉你这一切了，抱歉。”古费拉克毫无诚意地说，“你的那位是个社团的头头，那个社团叫做——”  
“ABC朋友社。”格朗泰尔差点要跪在地上了：他来了。他站在格朗泰尔的对面，金色的发丝在昏暗闪烁的酒馆灯光下显得黯淡。“这个社团叫做ABC朋友社。我是安灼拉。”  
“那就是我刚刚想说的。”古费拉克慢慢地说。  
这位安灼拉并没有着急伸出他的手与格朗泰尔握一握。安灼拉先用锐利的火热的眼光把他扫视了一遍，格朗泰尔觉得脖子以上的整个部位全烧得火红的。他不安地接受这目光的巡礼，但是他也知道，一个标准的格朗泰尔看起来不会多么招人喜欢。果不其然，安灼拉的视线落在了他胸口的刺绣文字上——他简直想把夹克脱了。  
“这位是什么？”安灼拉转向格朗泰尔背后的古费拉克。他摇摇头说：“我的朋友，格朗泰尔。”  
安灼拉再次把他扫视了一遍，在这种时候格朗泰尔总能抖出一些绝妙的自我介绍，但他现在什么也说不出。安灼拉的视线落到了他手里的玫瑰花上，他挑起眉。  
古费拉克连忙救场：“你知道，情人节嘛。”  
安灼拉看起来仿佛是第一次听到这个节日似的，要不就是他极度痛恨这个节日。他皱起眉头：“您有政治立场吗？”  
格朗泰尔晕晕乎乎的，但他还是捕捉到了这个问题的关键点，他怎么也想不到安灼拉会问这个问题。但转念一想——怎么不会呢？他读《社会契约论》，他看起来不喜欢情人节，他还运作着一个神秘社团，公白飞和古费拉克对于他似乎有些特别的意见——活脱脱一位圣鞠斯特！  
“您怎么还不回答？您信仰什么？”安灼拉的声音又响起来。带着点不耐烦。格朗泰尔这才回过神来。他摩挲着玫瑰花的枝干，很大声地把自己想到的第一句话说出来：  
“我信仰你。”  
这个酒馆后厅里的各色年轻人都转过身来望向这声音的源头。格朗泰尔接受了来自四面八方的带着不同情感的眼神，包括背后古费拉克的哀嚎。  
还有安灼拉平静地燃烧着火的眼睛。他看起来很生气，他的脸红了。  
“您到底是来这里做什么的？”安灼拉又对翻白眼的古费拉克说，“你带来的这个人是来捣乱的吗？”  
“捣乱！”格朗泰尔突然投入全身情感地高喊一声，“您怎么能称一位可怜的坚定的信徒为捣乱分子！”  
厅内的人开始窃窃私语。那个秃头奇怪地望着他和他手里的萎谢的玫瑰花。  
安灼拉的脸更红了一点：“您到底来这里干什么？把神祗一类的说辞塞进我的耳朵再把玫瑰花送给我吗？”  
格朗泰尔很快地考虑了一下这个社团的立意，然后他说了一句最正常的话：“我来加入你们。”  
古费拉克悲悲戚戚地溜开从一个女侍的手里接过一杯啤酒，自暴自弃地把它灌进喉咙。  
“你来加入我们。”安灼拉用格朗泰尔所知道的最轻蔑的语气说出这句话。“就你！”  
“不错，我。”  
“我上午见过你，先生，我看见你在梅恩路上和一群工人打牌。”  
那就一切都说得通了！格朗泰尔平静地回答：“我和他们打牌，我也可以和他们谈丹东，谈主义，我们说话不过都你来你去的。我想罗伯斯庇尔一类的主义总合您的心意？”  
“你！”  
“我。你们对我太不公道了。我上了劲以后，可一点也不含糊。我念过普律多姆的著作。我知道《民约》。我能背我的《二年宪法》。‘公民的自由终止于另一公民自由的开始。’难道你以为我是个傻瓜蛋？我抽屉里还有一张旧指券呢。人的权利，人民的主权，活见鬼！我甚至有点阿贝尔主义的倾向。我还可以一连六个钟点，手里拿着表，天花乱坠地大谈一通。*”  
安灼拉又高高地挑起了他淡金色的眉毛。他明显是发现格朗泰尔不是一个昏天黑地什么也不懂的醉汉。他的探询的眼光射向格朗泰尔的绿色眼珠，格朗泰尔毫不避讳地用同样勇敢热烈的目光望向他深不见底的蓝色眼睛。  
古费拉克走过来，抚摩了一下安灼拉的肩膀：“安琪，我的好朋友是个深不见底的人。我相信他对于革命有很大的热情。”他用眼神警告格朗泰尔不要辩驳。  
安灼拉又沉默地望了格朗泰尔一会儿，整个厅内也是鸦雀无声。不知过了多久，最后安灼拉的眼光再次落到格朗泰尔手中的玫瑰花上，于是他开口：“您能保守秘密吗？”  
“能。”格朗泰尔从他干涸的喉咙挤出这样一个字眼。  
安灼拉又沉默了几秒，终于伸出他的手。  
格朗泰尔抓握住那只手，轻轻地摇晃了几下。

这个社团的集会持续了大约三个多小时。格朗泰尔很快地认识了大家全部，那个秃头叫做赖格尔，自己本就认识的若李，还有酒量可以和格朗泰尔媲美的巴阿雷。还有一个叫爱潘妮的姑娘，格朗泰尔在这一群年轻人中最喜欢她。  
格朗泰尔也差不多弄清楚了这个社团是做什么的：“去送死的。”他这么描述。  
爱潘妮问他是不是想要追安灼拉，他神秘地笑笑，用几句不轻不重的话搪塞过去。——安灼拉，整个下午他都没有再看格朗泰尔一眼，但他不担心。  
但他的无忧无虑没有持续很久。“不是就好。”爱潘妮舒了一口气。  
“怎么？”格朗泰尔的神经紧张起来，难道爱潘妮喜欢他？“不是就好，否则他很可能会把你杀了以后在塞纳河抛尸。那就太可惜了，我多喜欢你！”  
集会结束时，大约是六点多钟了，外面的天气已经黑了，雨又下了起来。格朗泰尔又坐了一会儿，直到大家都离开——安灼拉当然是最后一个走的。他站起身来，对在门口望着天气观望踌躇不定的安灼拉说道：“天气真坏，不是吗？”  
安灼拉转过身来：“您来这儿就是为了谈论天气吗？”  
格朗泰尔深呼吸，紧张地扯出微笑：“还为了鲜花。”他把手里的蔫的差不多了的花伸出去。  
安灼拉挑起他的眉毛，虽然接过了花，却完全没有被这几片花瓣打动的迹象。  
“它们蔫了。”安灼拉用平静的语气陈述着这样一个事实。  
“今天是情人节，花都卖空了……”  
“为什么专挑这个日子？”安灼拉问。  
格朗泰尔被酒精侵蚀的脑子飞快地旋转，他几乎都看见了自己脑子里面噼里啪啦的火花。“我来了一场一见钟情。”  
该死的，格朗泰尔，你本来有那么多可选择的回复，你偏偏挑了最糟糕的一句！  
安灼拉扬起下巴：“什么？和我？”  
格朗泰尔感觉自己的心脏消失了：“对。你在图书馆，我也在图书馆，我看见你了。就这样。”  
安灼拉用一种看小动物的眼神看着格朗泰尔。  
完了，你搞砸啦！格朗泰尔破罐子破摔，壮起胆子又开口：  
“总而言之，你愿不愿意和我一块吃晚饭？您看，天黑了，又这么冷，我知道这边上有一家不错的中餐厅……”安灼拉的眼神变得更加模糊了一些，格朗泰尔拿不准他在想什么，但是有一点可以肯定：他搞砸了！于是他讪讪地停下了。  
“行吧。”安灼拉突然开口了，“我挺喜欢宫保鸡丁。”

*处为引用原文。

格朗泰尔喝了一口黄酒。他望向桌对面的安灼拉，笑了起来：“我没想到你还记得这么牢，后来发生了什么？”  
安灼拉挑了挑眉毛，放下了筷子。“去年的今天，情人节的晚上，这儿，这张桌子就是我们当时吃饭的地方。”  
“不错，你点了宫保鸡丁，然后我们喝了黄酒。”格朗泰尔慢慢地说。  
“你诱惑我这么干。”  
“我让你喝一点酒是因为天气太冷了！后来你一喝就停不下来了。”  
“我唱歌了。”  
“你确实唱歌了，那是一首法语歌……什么什么神什么什么男人阿波罗……”  
“关于歌曲的回忆我们到这儿结束吧。”  
“不错，后来你喝得多了，我不得不把你带回我家。”  
“然后你占我的便宜。”  
“是你占我的便宜！”  
“是你。”  
“是你！你把我按在沙发上……”  
“我觉得对于这个话题的讨论也可以到此结束了。”安灼拉拍拍桌子，他的脸红了。  
格朗泰尔咧开嘴笑了：“情人节是我们的纪念日，真是酷。”  
安灼拉对这话不置可否。但格朗泰尔很明显地发现他的嘴角扬起来了。  
“你还想不想占我的便宜？”格朗泰尔试探着伸出手。  
安灼拉一把握住那只手：“开什么玩笑。”


End file.
